High Council
Question & Answer Who are the High Lords Council? The High Lords Council are a series of lords and or counts from every single government. They make the most important decisions of piracy's, for instance, they helped the First Brethren Court develop the Pirata Codex, otherwise known as The Code, a major rulebook for all pirates to follow and honor. How can I join? If you are the leader of any of the current governments or guilds, you can become the representative of that government or guild as the lord of that alliance or such. But you will be named a High Lord, and Jeremiah Stormwash will be named High King of the High Lords Council. Remember, join while there is still room, the list will be filled soon. Can I be anything other than a lord? Well of course! You can join one of the branches of the council, the army, the navy, the assassins, or the law enforcement agency. What if I am not the leader of a government? If you are not the leader of a government, I strongly recommend you create your own! Then you can be a lord if you'd like, or appoint a representative. Council Members Join here, but remember, space is unlimited! As long as you represent a government or guild or be a leader of one, you can be a member, put in you name and a position will be added, do not create your own position please. }} New Ranks If you are a member listed above and would like another rank, please follow these directions carefully! Random Rank Leave your name in the bullet points bellow to try and change your rank with luck, your rank will become the rank I pull out of a hat the most out of 16 times! #(Name) Coded Rank Leave your name in the bullet points below if you want you rank not randomly but with luck, listen carefully on this one! First, leave a number between 1-10, then leave a number between 1-4, and finally a number between 5-8, in the bullet points below, and a rank will be chosen according to the numbers! #(Name) - (#1;#2;#3) #User:DvayJonesRules / Charles Crestsilver - (#3;#3;#5) Current Rank If you would like your rank to stay the same, just do not add your name to the above bullet points and your rank will not change, and your rank won't change either that way. Portraits Of The Lords High King.jpg|High King Jeremiah Stormwash screenshot_2011-01-16_19-43-11.jpg|First High Archduke Captain Shadow Sail Skull.jpg|First High Lord Captain Skull X Trickster22 Portrait.JPG|Third High Grand Duke Trickster22 Richard Goldvane.jpg|Fourth High Grand Duke Richard Goldvane|link=Richard Goldvane 250px-Kat Bluebonnet.jpg|Fifth High Grand Duchess Kat Bluebonnet Stpehen.jpg|Sixth High Infante Stpehen Captain Jim Logan.jpg|Seventh High Count Captain Jim Logan ood.JPG|Eighth High Count MatthewDarkslull JackSwordmenacegrr.jpg|Ninth High Lord Jack Swordmenace KingJohnBreasly.png|Tenth High Grand Duke John Breasly Branaches The branches of the High Council are technically its armed forces. These branches are the Army, Navy, Secret Service, ans Assassins. Army The Army's responsibilities are to fight in on ground conflicts against all opposing forces. If you would like to join, please put your name in the bullet points below. For instance, if you don't want to be a real member, you can enlist into the armed forces. If you wanna join, put you name in one of the no name ranks, and you are in. #Army Members ## (5 Star Commander) ##Jack Swordmenace (4 Star General) ##(3 Star General) ##(2 Star General) Navy #Navy Members ## (5 Star Commander) ##(4 Star General) ##(3 Star General) ##(2 Star General) Secret Service #Secret Service Members ## (Director) ## (5 Star Commander) ##(4 Star General) ##(3 Star General) ##(2 Star General) Assassins #Assassins ## ## (4 Star General) ##(3 Star General) ##(2 Star General) The Consilium Magnus Code The Colsilium Magnus Code, in the Latin language means the High Lords Council Code. This Code is the rules and conduct of the council, all the rules on everything. If a rule cannot be found about a topic, we will make a rule for that topic on the upcoming council ceremony. Here is a brief overview of the Colsilium Magnus Code. ''Consilium Magnus Code'' #Quis Partem (Part One) ~ The Pirata Codex ##Keep to he Pirata Codex (Pirate Code). ##Details on the Pirata Codex (Pirate Code). #Duo Partem (Part 2) ~ Council Conduct ##The High King can overrule the decision of the High Lords if they misuse their power. ##The High Council can overrule the decisions of the High King if he/she misuses his power. ##The Councils are top secret, not to be mentioned outside the walls of the Colncilium aula. ##No yelling in the Concilium aula while the Council is progressing. #Tribus Partem (Part 3) ~ Basic Rules ##Respect all members the way you'd like to be treated by the other members. ##If the High Lord(s) ask you to leave, please do so. ##Follow the directions of the High King/Lords(s). ##Never try to listen into the Conlcilium aula. The guardian of the Consilium Magnus Code is Sixth High Infante Stpehen, he guard it with his life and strict personality. He will ensure that it is enforced and kept until his last dieing breath, when he will hand his job on to another guardian of his bloodline. Sanctuaries The only and most beautiful sanctuary of the High Lords Council is the Concilium aula (Council Hall), is located in depths of the island of Devil's Anvil. There inside Barbossa's Grotto, we hold our council, where Captain Hector Barbossa oversees the council's decision, and represents the Brethren Court. High Council: The Guild We have a guild called the High Council, if you would like to join, the invite code is ZXBE9392, the code is unlimited, so it will always work unless the guildmaster clears it. Member Lairs Every member has secret lair of their own for only themselves, that if they don't want to share with the council, they do not have to! Here are the portraits of these secret lairs, or the members who are willing to share them. Jeremiah Throne.JPG|High King Jeremiah Stormwash stands in his layer! screenshot_2011-01-31_21-32-05.jpg|John Breasly in his lair Talk This is the talk of the High Lords Council. If you would like to start a conversation, put the title in Heading 3, then our opinion in normal. Remember to always leave your signature by signing four tildes (~) with no spaces between them, or just clicking on the Signature button next to the Insert button. Captain Leon Captain Leon and the EITC are still at large. Does anybody have an idea to take him down? '''High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 19:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) nope none at all mate. sorry. but honestly idk who he even is. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 19:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What we need to do is corner him and his men. We need to act before he has a chance to act. We must unite all the guilds in the anti-Leon movement together and then we can win. Trickster22 00:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Well, since he made another attempt to take the leadership position from Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, me and Francis Bluehawk gave him a "Pirate" brand in his left forearm. And then he claimed he was a pirate, and he's not a LORD he's a CAPTAIN and went afk. Then me and him got in an argument about why I was angry with him, and I called him a Traitorous worm. I don't think we have to worry about him. John E. M. J. Breasly 15:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Consilium alti Code I am proposing a name change for the Consiluim alti Code. Vote now below! For High Council members only. 'Note:' ''This vote has now ended. Here are the results. Consilium alti Code (current name): 1 vote Consilium Magnus Code: 4 votes The new name of the Consilium alti Code, in now Consilium Magnus Code. Removal I propose a vote on the disbanding of from the High Council, due to the latest activity on the wikia concerning Stpehen. NOTE: Vote removed due to peace, full amnesty, and official apology! Weapons If you are a member of the High Lords Council, we would appreciate if you used these weapons in our honor, if you do not have them, it is not a requirement, but if you do have them, please try to use them often. Here is a list. #Swords ##Sword Master's Sabre ##Black Shark Blade ##Bloodfire Broadsword #Knives/Daggers ##Silver Freeze ##Dagger Of The Dark Idol #Guns ##Sacred Pistol ##Skullbone Repeater ##Sacred Musket ##Foul Bane Blunderbuss #Dolls ##Revenant Doll ##Banshee Doll ##Spirit Binder Doll #Staffs ##Vile Staff ##Burnt Staff Uniforms The uniforms are not a necessity because some of the items are no longer in stores. But even if you do own them, you can just come in your clothes, it does not matter at all. #High Council Branch Member Uniform ##Hat: Rough Tricone ##Coat: None ##Vest:Traveler Vest ##Shirt: Adventure Tank ##Belt: Adventure Belt ##Pants: 44 Bubloon Breeches ##Boots: None ##Left Ring: Golden Turquoise Ring ##Right Ring: Double Silver Band #High Council Member Unifrom ##Hat: Admiral Hat ##Coat: None ##Vest: Traveler Vest ##Shirt: Adventure Tank ##Belt: Adventure Belt ##Pants: Adventure Breeches ##Boots: None ##Left Ring: Golden Onyx Ring ##Right Ring: Golden Double Band #High King Uniform ##Hat: Black Bicorne ##Coat: None ##Vest: Traveler Vest ##Shirt: Winter Festival Shirt ##Belt: Adventure Belt ##Pants: Side Stripe Breeches ##Boots: None ##Left Ring: Gold Amethyst Ring ##Right Ting: Golden Double Band Userbox Members will be given this userbox for their page! Use of this template without permission is restricted! Info Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO